Tschuess Deutshland
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [oneshoot]Alemania 2006 trajo algo más que jugadores... un árbitro y un entrenador encontraron en este evento el encanto de algo más que la simple magia del mundial. parte de crónicas KaRe


Hola! yo acá después de haber actualizado y terminado "I just wanna live" les traigo la resurreccion de las crónicas proyecto de **Addanight** **Akire777 Nekot **y una servidora se trata del mundial como verán espero les guste!

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei

**Rated: **K nada importante solo shonen Ai

**Summary: **Alemania 2006 trajo algo más que jugadores... un árbitro y un entrenador encontraron en este eventoel encanto de algo más que la simple magia del mundial

**Crónicas kaixrei**

* * *

**Tschuess Deutshland**

Bien… al fin se ha terminado este evento, la verdad no puedo negarlo, no soy un chico de lo que se dice AME el fútbol pero un mundial es un mundial y de algún modo la pasión del momento siempre me llena, de pequeño intenté jugarlo pero me di cuenta que no tenía el talento requerido, además gracias a mi fisiología, era difícil que aceptaran en el equipo alguien como yo, mi genética me ha prediseñado para ser ágil y más bien delgado, frente a cualquier europeo simplemente tendría serios problemas, pero bueno, así somos los nekojin, y, hay que hacerse a la realidad, china no es un país que generalmente veas en los mundiales de football así que llevé mi vida por otra cosa pero no muy alejada del deporte… así que heme aquí, en Berlín, Alemania empacando mis cosas para irme directo a mi casita, mi contrato con la selección francesa ha terminado y no tengo más que hacer que esperar a que algún equipo de alguna liga me necesite de mis servicios, y ustedes se estarán preguntando ¿y qué es a lo que se dedica este chino?. ¡pues fácil! Soy entrenador físico, o sea yo me encargo de que los jugadores resistan sus 90 minutos en la cancha y posibles tiempos extra sin que sufran de un paro cardíaco, es mi tarea mantenerlos en excelente estado físico, y modestia a parte yo mismo me jacto de tener ser de lo mejor que hay en esto; el director técnico y su asistente podrán ser los que salen en la tele, pero la verdad es que sin mí, sus jugadores no darían ni diez pasos sin tirarse al pasto a resollar como locos, y con semejante musculatura que cargan no es difícil, así que me paso los días pensando como hacer que estos sujetos de 80 o más kilos corran como gacelas… y créanme no es nada sencillo.

Pienso que mi papel para este mundial fue sumamente bueno, aunque el equipo que entreno perdió aseguro que eso ya estuvo más allá de mi talento, no puedo tirar los penales por ellos ¿verdad? Y pienso que al final del segundo tiempo extra los jugadores estaban dentro de los parámetros normales de cansancio, me atrevo a decir que estaban un poco mejor que los italianos, pero bueno eso puede ser solo mi mente que me halaga…

Voy saliendo del hotel recordando todo lo que este mundial representó para mí, y la verdad una de las razones por las que no renuevo mi contrato con los franceses es que Alemania me trajo más que una linda experiencia me, me trajo una nueva y maravillosa vida… ¡Tschuess Deutshland!

>> Inicio del Mundial

- ¡Rei! Será mejor que te apresures o el entrenador te matará si no llegas a tiempo- ¡Lo sé, voy en un minuto! –gritó el chico desde su habitación- ese Domenech no sé porqué me quiere tan temprano el equipo no entrenará hoy

* * *

- Es por eso Kon que necesito que valla al estadio 

- Si director

- Ningún ridículo… quiero que vea las condiciones de todo y vea que tal el pasto, ya sabe todas esas cosas raras que hace usted, necesito un informe antes del juego

- Si director…

Y así es como Rei salió a las 6:00 hrs. hora de Stuttgart hacia el estadio Gottlieb-Daimler siendo que el partido era a las 18:00 hrs. Tiempo del centro.

Rei caminaba por los pasillos mostrando su gafete ha medio mundo, valla que sí el dispositivo de seguridad era fuerte ¿eh?. En fin estaba muy tranquilo haciendo anotaciones cuando escuchó que alguien clamaba su nombre

- ¡Rei Kon!. ¡Hey usted! –Rei se volvió para observar que quién le llamaba era un hombre mayor, más bien bajito de aspecto bonachón-

- Si dígame ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

- Qué bueno que lo veo joven Kon, me han hablado mucho de usted. Pero bueno dejemos eso para después, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Stanley A. Dickenson y represento a la comisión mundial de arbitraje –dijo orgulloso mostrando su gafete con el logo de la FIFA en él- y me gustaría, si es que tuviera algunos minutos, ayudarnos con un problema que tenemos.

- Sí, si puedo ayudarles lo haré con gusto

- ¡Excelente! Entonces vallamos a la cafetería del estadio para hablar con más calma.

Una vez sentados en el lugar que habían abierto a semejante hora de la mañana para atender al enviado de la comisión.- Rei estaba sin palabras, según el Sr. Dickenson el encargado de la revisión de los árbitros había sufrido un accidente y no podría constatar que los estados físicos de estos fueran los adecuados, y sin esta última evaluación no sería la FIFA se vería en serios problemas de arbitraje…

- Es por eso que le pido de la manera más atenta acceda a ser parte de esta prueba, he consultado con los diferentes equipos en los que usted ha trabajado y los dueños estos equipos lo elogian ampliamente, sobre todo el del Barza no dejaba de elogiarlo –claro Rei ponía especial atención en ese equipo siendo el poseedor de jugadores extraordinarios (1)-

- Pero… está consciente de que tengo un contrato de tiempo completo con la selección francesa ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, pero solo será un par de días y después de este juego que el equipo francés tiene en este mismo instante un colega mío está hablando Raymond Domenech informándole que es una petición directa de la federación-

Rei aún estaba anonadado, es decir, esta era una gran oportunidad, lo estaban convocando como evaluador de los mejores árbitros alrededor del mundo ¡y la FIFA le reconocía su talento!

- ¡Por supuesto que acepto! Siempre y cuando no interfiera con mi contrato actual estaré encantado

- ¡Excelente!. Lo pondré en contacto con el árbitro a cargo y dejo todo en sus manos, con él firmará el contrato.

Después de una breve despedida Rei se dispuso a la tarea que el director Doménech le había impuesto…

* * *

Cero, Cero, en realidad no era un resultado desfavorable pero sí ponía en una situación muy comprometida pero al mando de Zidane, todo tenía buena cara y había que darle una buena despedida al capitán y pasar a octavos era lo mínimo que podían hacer por él. 

- ¡Hey¡tú el chino! –se escuchó alguien que le gritaba a Rei a lo lejos con un acento un tanto gracioso-

- Hola que tal, tu debes ser Ivanov, él árbitro de del juego de anteayer (2)

- Yuriy por favor, y déjame decirte que tus franquitos sí que corren ¿eh? -Rei se encontraba hablando con el árbitro del juego que habían tenido con contra suiza- me mandaron a buscarte por aquí por favor…

Llegaron al lugar dónde Rei se encargaría durante los próximos dos días de evaluar a los árbitros que llevarían el mundial a su fin. Se le presentó al cabeza de árbitros, y ahora estaba parado frente a un estoico ruso de ojos escarlata y cabello azulado…

- Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari si yo te daré todos los datos que necesites

- Sí muchas gracias ¡ah por cierto! Mi nombre es Rei Kon –y le extendió la mano-

- Hn.

- Kai siempre ha sido así –comentó el pelirrojo y luego se acercó más a Rei- si vieras a los jugadores que ha querido matar con esa mirada-

- ¡Yura!

- Bien bien, ya voy…

Fue un día en el que los balones escasearon y los silbatazos inundaron la cancha… Rei nunca había pensado que la preparación de los árbitros fuera tan rígida y estricta, casi juraría que el desgaste físico que sufrían era mayor que cualquier jugador…

- ¡Bien ya pueden ir a las regaderas! –se escuchó la firme orden del soviético y todos los hombres vestidos de negro dieron un suspiro de alivio-

A la hora del almuerzo Rei se encontró con Kai para tratar el primer día de evaluación...

- … y básicamente eso es lo que veo, si hacen esas mejoras estoy seguro que usted y su equipo de árbitros podrán resistir el partido y seguir como recién salidos a la cancha –comentó Rei y después se rió ante su broma-

- Hn… -Rei se tomó a mal que el frío ruso no le dedicara ni siquiera una sonrisa fingida, y comenzaba a incomodarse esa penetrante mirada escarlata lo estaba incomodando, y sobre todo porque todo el día solo tuvo en mente una cosa "_Que guapo es este tipo!_" y esa idea le perturbaba, y mucho-

- Bueno si eso es todo por hoy…

- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

- ¿Pe-perdone?

- Dije que qué te gustaría comer, yo te invito, y llámame Kai –Rei se quedó ahí un momento sin saber qué hacer a medio levantarse fueron unos segundos y luego su mirada se iluminó y volvió a sentar-

- Claro que me gustaría comer contigo y tú también llámame Rei –y ante esto Kai miró en otra dirección por un ligero tono rosáceo en sus mejillas-

Platicaron hasta entrada la tarde, desde football hasta cosas ya más privadas, en las pocas horas que habían convivido se había creado algo mágico que ninguno podía explicar…

Ya para despedirse Rei comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y al levantarse de la mesa tropezó con una de las patas de la silla y estaba a punto de azotar contra el suelo de no ser porque Kai le había sostenido en brazos. Ambos se habían quedado en silencio con los rostros sonrojados y mirándose un poco asombrados.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! Eh… gracias

- No-no hay porqué

- ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?

- Da

- Bien… -y pasaron los minutos y ninguno se movía-

- Yo me hospedo aquí ¿sabes?

- Oh sí lo siento jeje yo soy el que me tengo que ir verdad jaja –dijo Rei alejándose hablando consigo mismo un tanto alterado-

_OH cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no me puede gustar no, no, no, es un chico, se supone que a los chicos no les gusta otros chicos ¿verdad? No para nada solo es una persona muy única, sí ¡eso debe ser! Claro nunca había visto a nadie con ojos escarlata ni cabello azulado en esos tonos tan únicos ni conocido a nadie con ese carácter tan misterioso y atrayente, ni con ese perfecto cuerpo que tiene…en verdad que se sintió que me sostuviera cuando me iba a caer, pero en verdad esos ojos me gustan mu- ¡un segundo!. ¿acaso dije "me gustan"? oh no no no no no… _

Rei deambulaba por los pasillos con esto en mente, en verdad aún no aceptaba que el ruso había llamado mucho su atención y movido varias fibras dentro de él…

* * *

Era el siguiente día para las pruebas impuestas por la FIFA a los árbitros y Rei estaba bastante torpe, sobre todo en vez de estar mirando la condición física de los evaluados estaba más embobado en notar cómo Kai daba órdenes y hacía sonar ese silbato suyo, como conforme corría de un lado para otro y el sudor salía de su cuerpo ese yérsey se le pegaba más y más a ese perfecto pecho que ostentaba y como sus mechones azulados se pegaban a su níveo rostro… 

- Hey Rei ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿Qué que?

- Te quedaste mirando al capitán de árbitros que está al otro lado de la cancha mientras los ejercicios se están realizando exactamente del otro lado…

- ¿E-En serio? No, no es nada Rai te lo aseguro.

- Hum… ¡Ja, No me lo puedo creer!. ¡Te gusta!. ¡Ese tipo te gusta Rei!

- ¿QUÉ, QUE¡NO ESTÁS DELIRNDO DE NINGUNA MANERA!

- Oh vamos Rei a mí no me engañas, sé cuando alguien te gusta ¿Recuerdas esa chica teutona que vimos en Munich? Casi te estrellas contra un poste por verla, y déjame decirte que ese tal Hiwatari haría que te atropellaran

- ¡Cállate Rai!

- Oh vamos acéptalo, no tiene nada de malo

- Bueno ¡sí ya!. ¿feliz? Ahora hay que concertarse en el trabajo

- Jajajajajaja quién lo diría

- ¡Rai!

Las semanas pasaron y el final del mundial se estaba acercando, Rei había sido invitado a colaborar conjuntamente con la comisión de arbitraje mientras tuviera tiempo libre.. y claro cada sesión comía con el ruso capitán, no recordaba habérsela pasado tan bien en cualquier mundial pasado, definitivamente Alemania tenía una magia que sería difícil de olvidar… y más aún cierto chico de cabello azul… Todo fue muy bien la FIFA estuvo encantada con la actuación de Rei y su evaluación, ya se había despedido de todos los que habían colaborado con él pero para su tristeza Kai no había ido a su encuentro, caminaba algo cabizbajo por los pasillos de la comisión de arbitraje junto a Rai cuando alguien le llamó y para cuando volvió su mirada felizmente ahí parado estaban Yuriy y Kai acercándoseles

- Te veo al rato Rei –ya se alejaba Rai cuando a unos metros le gritó- ¡y buena suerte! –Rei suspiró y se volvió a ver qué hacían el par de rusos, sin embargo se extrañó de que Kai se quedara a unos metros de él sin hablar ni decir nada, Yuriy pasó de sonreír a extrañarse de Kai y luego a hacer un gesto de golpearse con la mano la frente y posteriormente a gritar… después de unos segundos le hizo un gesto a Rei de que esperara y salió corriendo para regresar segundos después con Bryan un pelilavanda también árbitro… entre ambos empujaron a Kai hasta donde Rei…-

- Eh.. eh.. hola

- ¡Hiwatari por el amor de los cielos dile de una vez!

- Eh.. Eh.. pues lo que pasa es que… que… ¡la-FIFA-se-enteró-que-tu-contrato-con-fracia-terminará-y-quiere-tus-serviciosparaquenosentrenes-

- ¿Qué? Kai más despacio –el ruso solo entornó sus ojos tomó a Rei de la muñeca y lo sacó corriendo hacia uno de los vestidores-

- Lo que dije fue que si te interesa podríamos formar un equipo y trabajar conmigo, si quieres…

- ¡Kai! Estaría encantado –y acto seguido Rei en un impulso abrasó al ruso-

Kai se quedó un momento sin saber qué hacer, pasó un instante en el que no correspondió el abraso a lo que Rei se sintió un poco rechazado pero lo comprendió, acto seguido sintió como las manos del peliazul se cerraban en torno a sus brazos y lo desprendían del abrazo… Kai lo miró profundamente unos instantes y Rei le regresó la mirada un tanto confundido y después en un segundo Kai se lanzó a atacar los suaves labios del asiático.

Rei no dudó un instante en responder a tan apasionado beso y estrelló a Kai contra la pared más cercana, en el momento en el que respiraron Kai le invitó a ver la final con él a lo que Rei aceptó y más atrevidamente a cenar y luego… luego ya verían a lo que Rei se sintió aún más emocionado…

En ese momento ambos ya estaban en el suelo de una de las duchas besándose pasionalmente cuando sintieron el chorro de agua fría caer desde la regadera

- ¡Ya era hora! Mira que no darse cuenta que habíamos entrado… -Era Yuriy con Bryan-

- Ivanov….

Rei estaba encantado…

>> Fin del mundial

Así es como pasó, y ahora mi avión parte camino a Zúrich nueva sede de la FIFA para ponerme en manos y de mis nuevos jefes y claro… para empezar una nueva vida en manos de mi lindo y querido árbitro del cual estoy muy enamorado ¡Auf Wiedersehen Deutschland Hallo Schweiz!

**FIN**

* * *

Bien qué les puedo decir? excepto que estoy muy conforme con este fic, me gustaría **recalcar **que para este fic sí que hize una investigación y que tanto los lugares como las fechas nombres y resultados son verídicos ¡si hasta el entrenador del primer partido de Francia se apellida Ivanvov **ES VERDAD**por supesto que es ruso XD que graciosos ¿no? me quedó justo y preciso jajajajaja

1 Oh por los dioses cómo no! si el bello bellísimo bellisisisímo de Rafa estás ahí  
2 Ya dije que es verdad lo de que se apellidaba ivanov

Tschuess Deutshland adiós Alemania  
¡Auf Wiedersehen Deutschland Hallo Schweiz¡Hasta luego Alemania, Hola Suiza! (uno de los tres idiomas oficiales de suiza es el alemán, los otros dos son francés e Italiano)

Hasta la próxima!  
Каеи Юишатари Кон  
Rei es hombre no lo olviden!

p.d mi sig fic por actualizar será posiblemente "regresando de la muerte" o "cuatro poderes" en caso de ser este últimoles pido porfa que lo lean, tal vez sea el final y es mi hijo más querido XD ¡poka!


End file.
